1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catheter advancing assembly and method for advancing a catheter within a patient. In particular, this invention relates to a catheter advancing assembly for soft passing a catheter within a patient, wherein the catheter advancing assembly is manipulated with a single hand. More particularly, this invention relates to a single-handed catheter advancing assembly and method for soft passing a catheter within the lateral cerebral ventricles of a patient. This invention further relates to a method of making a single-handed catheter advancing assembly.
2. Background of the Related Art
Ventriculoperitoneal (VP) shunt placement for hydrocephalus is one of the most common procedures in neurological surgery. Hydrocephalus may result from subarachnoid hemorrhage, trauma, tumors, and the like. The technique entails introducing a catheter through brain tissue into one of the lateral ventricles of the brain. Cerebrospinal fluid in the ventricle may be vented through the catheter to relieve signs, symptoms, and sequelae of hydrocephalus.
The current surgical technique for placement of VP shunts was developed in the 1950's and has persisted with few modifications prior to the invention. Despite the relative simplicity of this procedure, the complication rate can be significant and includes operative morbidity as well as post-operative infections and obstructions, etc. Surgical technique plays a major role in reducing complications associated with VP shunts. Improper placement of the ventricular catheter may result in neurologic injury from the misplaced catheter or may cause an early proximal shunt obstruction, which is often secondary to blockage by adherent choroid plexus and other debris. The incidence of misplaced catheters is variable and dependent on a variety of factors, including the experience of the surgeon, the size of the targeted ventricle, the surgical approach, and the use of intraoperative guidance, such as fluoroscopy, ultrasound, or endoscopy. Thus, to optimize shunt function and minimize morbidity, proper placement of the catheter is essential. In this regard, a simple mechanical device, known as the Caroline Guide, which prevents insertion of a ventricular catheter along an incorrect trajectory, is taught by Howard III, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,267, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The trajectory or path of the catheter in ventricular catheter placement can be considered in two parts: firstly, passage through brain tissue for the catheter tip to gain access to the ventricular cavity; and secondly, advancing the catheter tip further into the fluid-containing cavity. Many surgeons prefer to "soft pass" the distal end of the catheter during the second part of the trajectory, i.e the stylet is removed from the distal end of the catheter as the catheter tip is advanced within the ventricular cavity.
With conventional apparatus and methods for soft passing a ventricular catheter, the surgeon uses one hand to advance the catheter while the other hand is used to hold the end of the stylet. The instant invention provides a catheter advancing assembly, and method, which allows the surgeon to soft pass a ventricular catheter using only one hand, as will be described fully hereinbelow.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.